Incluso después de la muerte
by Natsuki-07
Summary: —¿Estarás conmigo para siempre Sasuke-kun?—dijo la ojiperla — ¿Incluso después de la muerte?—preguntó. —Sasuke-kun…viniste— dijo la nombrada sonriendo feliz —Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa—dijo la ojiperla mientras se sonrojaba.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi kishimot**

* * *

.

.

.

En horabuena, por fin había terminado su martirio del día, sentía como todo su cuerpo le pesaba el tripe, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus parpados le exigían fieramente que los dejara descansar y que se vaya a dormir, pero no podía, no se podía dar el lujo que vieran al gran Uchiha Sasuke durmiendo en las oscuras y solas calles de Konoha, bueno, no tan solas, apenas eran las 10:00 de la noche y todos los niños ya estaban afueras de sus casas disfrazados de brujas, duendes, monstruos, princesas, animales…vaya, como cambiaban los tiempos, cuando el era niño nunca salió de su casa disfrazado, ni mucho menos iba casa por casa pidiendo dulce o truco. No, claro que no, esa noche estaba con toda su familia prendiendo veladoras y recordando a los que se nos adelantaron en el camino.

Sonrió tristemente mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el parque, ahora ya no le importaba que tan cansado estuviera, solo quería un momento de paz, no quería llegar a su casa y discutir con su nueva y "amada" esposa, claro como olvidarlo, no tenía di siquiera media semana de casados, y su vida parecía un infierno.

Llego al parque, lleno de arboles grandes y frondosos haciéndolo más oscuro, tenebroso e intimidante, podía sentir como la fría brisa tocaba su rostro, el azabache camino hacia una pequeña banca que se encontraba mero en el centro de aquel sitio, y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó mirando profundamente al cielo, recordando…

Estaba tan pedido en sus recuerdos que no noto como poco a poco el aire se hacia cada vez más frio, ni tampoco se dio cuenta como lentamente se inundaba el lugar con una espesa neblina blanca. Una pequeña risa se escuchó por los huecos de los arboles.

—Sasuke-kun— dijo una voz muy suave atrás del ojinegro, que pegó un pequeño saltito y instintivamente volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con la nada.

El azabache sentía como se le enchinaba todo su cuerpo, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era la vos de la mujer más encantadora que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Espero un minuto en silencio esperando escuchar nuevamente esa dulce voz, sin embargo no se volvió a escuchar ruido alguno. Pensando que fue una mala broma de su mente.

—Sasuke-kun— se volvió a escuchar esa voz de mujer.

El ojinegro estaba seguro que había escuchado de nuevo la voz de… Rápidamente se paró de la banca y empezó a buscar con la mirada la procedencia de la voz.

Después de no haber encontrado a la persona propietaria de la voz, se rindió, ya estaba cansado de las malas jugadas que le estaba haciendo su mente, así que sin más decidió irse.

—Sasuke-kun…¿Por qué te vas?— de nuevo esa voz inocente.

El azabache volteó rápidamente a mirar a la persona que estaba atrás de el, abrió los ojos como plato y sintió como un intenso frio le calaba los huesos. Intentó dar un paso hacía atrás, pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni una extremidad de él.

De la oscuridad y en la espesa neblina blanca aparecía una bella joven con unos hermosos ojos perlas, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies, tapándolos.

—¿Hi-Hinata?— dijo tartamudeando por primera vez el ojinegro.

—Sasuke-kun…viniste— dijo la nombrada sonriendo feliz —Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa—dijo la ojiperla mientras se sonrojaba.

Al azabache le cayeron como un balde de agua fría esas simples palabras.

**Flash Back**

_En el centro del parque se encontraban dos azabaches sentados en una banca, el primero mantenía abrazada protectoramente a la hermosa adolecente propietaria de unos hermosos ojos perlas._

_—Sasuke-kun…Te amo—dijo sonrojándose fuertemente la ojiperla mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro._

_El ojinegro sonrío de medio lado mientras se separaba lentamente de la hermosa joven, la pelinegra agacho la mirada llena de vergüenza, incapaz de poderla subirla y enfrentar a esos profundos ojos negros._

_Sasuke le agarro tiernamente el mentón subiéndolo y haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, lentamente se hacerlo a la joven, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, era un beso tierno lleno de amor._

_Poco a poco se separaron, la joven tenia todo el rostro como un tomate y el azabache sonreía mirándola con amor. Ella sabía que con ese simple acto, el le decía que también la amaba, lo conocía a la perfección, sabia que para el era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos por medio de palabras así que los expresaba por medio de acciones._

_—¿Estarás conmigo para siempre Sasuke-kun?— dijo muy bajo la ojiperla mientras tomaba valor y miraba directamente a los ojos del pelinegro._

_Se sorprendió un poco que su tímida novia haya reunido el valor para hacerle esa pregunta, por lo que simplemente sonrió tiernamente._

_—Para toda la eternidad, Hime— le susurro al oído el azabache mientras veía como su novia sonreía pero después su rostro cambia completamente a uno serio._

_— ¿Incluso después de la muerte?—preguntó la pelinegra._

_—Sí, incluso después de la muerte—no dudo en decirlo el ojinegro—Es una promesa—dijo mientras la volvía a besar, pero ahora con pasión impregnada en cada mordisco que le daba a esos dulces labios._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordó exactamente aquel día que le había hecho esa promesa, también como justo una semana después su novia había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, aquellos días que se la pasaba tomado y llorando por su perdida, ¡Al carajo! Ya no le importaba nada, estaba completamente destrozado del corazón…si es que aun tenía.

—Es hora que cumplas tu promesa Sasuke-kun, espere con ansias este momento—dijo la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora?—preguntó el azabache un poco más calmado.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo porque sabia que estaba en presencia del espíritu de su antigua novia, se encontraba totalmente seguro de la decisión que iba a tomar…la de cumplir con su promesa, aunque lo habían obligado a casarse, el seguía completamente y profundamente enamorado de aquella joven de hermosos ojos y rostro sonrojado.

—Sí Sasuke-kun, este es el único día del año que nos he permitido a nosotros venir al mundo mortal— dijo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía al azabache.

Sasuke veía atentamente la mano pálida de la joven, que lo incitaba a tomarla e irse con ella. No espero ni un minuto más, agarro delicadamente su mano sintiendo rápidamente el frio que transmitía ésta.

Atrajo el proporcionado cuerpo de joven hacia él, como en los tiempos de antes la agarro de la cintura y la beso tiernamente sintiendo como la pelinegra pasaba delicadamente sus brazos por su cuello.

El beso era frio y helado pero eso no significaba que no estaba cargado de amor. Poco a poco la espesa neblina blanca los empezó a cubrir todo el campo de visión, dejando ese pequeño sitio lleno de espesa neblina, cuando esta se fue solo quedo en el frio suelo el cuerpo inerte del azabache.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía...no soy muy buena con ellas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Fic que se me ocurrió para este Dia de muertos.**


End file.
